


Saltwater Lips

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Public Nudity, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now we can have our own beach party,” Darcy said, treading water and winding her arms around Sif’s neck.  She deftly untied the halter strings of her bikini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltwater Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Sif - nude beach.

“Whoa, pretty lady, _not_ that kind of beach,” Darcy said, scrambling up from her towel and standing in front of Sif.  “There are _kids_ here.”

“Children have seen breasts before, Lady Darcy, how do you think they survived those first crucial months?”  Sif beamed at Darcy, smile brighter than the sun overhead.  “But if it offends the Midgardian sensibilities, I will wear this shirt you’ve given me.”  She toyed with the glittery green bikini top Darcy bought her from Macy’s, the straps clumsy in her large hands.

“Let me help,” Darcy said, face still flushed.  Luckily, the only other beachgoer who noticed Sif was a pre-pubescent boy who would likely tell all of his disbelieving friends about the encounter later.  “Come on, let’s go in the water.”

They swam far out from shore, away from the throngs of children and parents.  Darcy was a strong swimmer and Sif was a strong _everything_ so they stayed right where they’d be safe from the current.  “Now we can have our own beach party,” Darcy said, treading water and winding her arms around Sif’s neck.  She deftly untied the halter strings of her bikini.

“But what about the children?” Sif teased with a grin, keeping their bodies afloat as Darcy wrapped her legs around Sif’s waist.  Sif brought Darcy’s hands to her breasts, her nipples stiff in the cold water.  “Put your tongue on me, make me warm.”

“My pleasure,” Darcy said. 

She decided then that California was _way_ better than New York.


End file.
